


Under False Pretence

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

Solo记不清这游戏是什么时候开始的了。

这也许是他自己的错。任务变得无趣的时候，Solo会坐立不安，当他坐立不安的时候，他会想办法去找自己的乐子。这就是为什么，他总能自得其乐。这些乐趣多半上不了台面，而且无法写进报告里，但Solo才不在乎。

那是一次本来可以忽略的意外。Waverly让他们盯紧的目标是社交聚会的风云人物，要混进那个每周五晚准时举行的派对里，Solo和Illya都得——除了获得一个引人发笑的假身份以外——穿上他们最得体的燕尾服，并且打好领结。Solo对此没有什么异议，因为领结很讨姑娘们的喜欢，但Illya则不是这么想了。Solo忽略楼下Waverly的喇叭声，最后一次望向镜子前的Illya的时候，他还在为了迁就镜子的高度不悦地弓着身子，烦躁地扯着领口。

“出问题了？”Solo问道，佯装十分热心。

“我恨这玩意。”Illya瞪他一眼，狠狠将勉强打好的结扯散，手指抓住另一头揪紧。

“这是个领结，恐怖，”Solo满怀善意地解释道，这是他应付Illya的方式之一，“你不能掐着它的脖子然后呛死它，像弄死火车上那个意大利人一样。”

“我知道这是什么，”Illya用一种难以言喻的表情盯着他摇头，“那个意大利杀手死了，是因为你用枪砸向了他的脑门，不是因为我。”

Solo报以无辜的表情，但很快，一个狡黠的微笑在他脸上洋溢开来，仿佛在说正是如此。他走近些镜子，这使得他刚好处在Illya的背后，敏捷的侧身和弯腰以后，Solo处在Illya和镜子中间，面朝Illya，背靠着镜子，在狭窄的空间里，他一点也没有受到限制，仿佛他在中情局受过的训练就是为了这一刻似的。Illya略微低头，盯着他的眼睛，Solo的手指擦过他的脖子，抓住那不听话的白色领结。他的手掌擦过Illya的颈侧，一半是因为不小心，但或多或少是故意的，Illya意识到他在做什么以后，喉结明显滑动了一下。

如果说Solo因为这个发现而感到些许雀跃，他也隐藏得很好，没让Illya觉察出来。当Illya真正意识到他在干什么以后，他用一种全新的视线打量着Solo，眉毛抬起，嗓音沉下去。

“你真的知道你在干什么，牛仔？”Illya说。

“相信我，”Solo的手指绕过领结，这让他的手擦过了Illya的喉结，“我相当清楚。”

他的手肘在撤回来时重重擦过Illya的侧腹。“噢，”Solo眨眼，表示那只是个意外，“抱歉。”

Illya喉咙里发出一声含混的咕哝，作为回答。

Solo才不在乎苏联佬说了什么，也许他嘀咕了句脏话之类，他只记得自己快速找了个借口离开了房间，直到他把门关上以前，Illya从后面抓住他的肩膀——他的手劲那么大，几乎将Solo的肩胛骨捏碎——然而Solo因此吞咽了一下，Illya的拇指差点划过他的锁骨，并且几乎在那上面留下了淤青。他希望那不过是个意外，但Illya的手掌浑然无知地停留在那，并且在离开时，悄然挤压了一下Solo的肩膀，几乎把那儿的衣物弄出了褶皱。

Solo转过身，呼吸因为困惑和他此时的感受无端变得紧绷，Illya漠然瞧着他，掌心里是Solo的那个假身份需要的一件东西——一盒扑克牌。因为Solo是个魔术师。

“你漏了这个。”Illya一如平常说道，从他的眼睛里看不出有觉察到Solo的反应的迹象。

Solo僵硬地牵动嘴角，露出个微笑。“当然。”他接过Illya手里的东西，对刚才Illya几乎是按上他的肩膀的举动绝口不提，好像他衬衫下面的皮肤没有因为那意外的碰触而颤栗，而他的呼吸没有在那一刻差点变成一声苦闷的低喘。扑克牌残留Illya手心的温度，Solo攥紧它。

大概是从那天起，这个愚蠢的游戏就开始了。Solo认为Illya不会发现——他那些无伤大雅的调情，偶尔，濒临挑逗和爱抚——Solo把每一次都伪装成意外，无论他的同伴相信与否。一开始，那只是些小把戏，是在偶尔发现了Illya对此这件事的过分明显的反应后，Solo才开始在这些意外上真正投入起来。

那是在“白色领结”事件过去一个月以后，就在Solo几乎淡忘了那件事的时候，在一个婚礼上（说来话长，Solo必须伪装成男方的来宾，而Illya必须伪装成女方的），Solo的膝盖在桌子下面碰到了Illya的。Solo得为自己说句公道话，这完全不在他的计划当中，事情起因在于和他们坐在同一桌的来自布莱顿的那对夫妻。她刚一落座，就开始明目张胆地和Solo调情，为了躲避那位丈夫威胁的眼神，并且一并躲开这位妻子在桌子底下蹭上Solo小腿的脚，Solo不得不前倾身子坐着，尽量让自己的身体远离她架着香烟的那只手，但这么做也就意味着他离Illya越来越近。终于，Solo的膝盖撞上了Illya的，Illya明显地一愣，继而隔着桌子朝他投来质疑的目光。Solo连忙把膝盖撤回，但在慌乱之下他的小腿反而擦过了Illya的小腿——无意识地。Solo深叹口气，假如接下来Illya想要把他杀了他也不会感到奇怪，然而Illya的视线闪烁，突然收了回去，他撤回脚踝规矩地坐着，Solo诧异地朝他看去，只是为了确认自己刚才发现的事实。他看到Illya身体可疑地绷紧，背部离开了椅子，并且猛地吸入了一口气，藏在桌下Solo看不见的那只手紧紧地抓住了自己的膝头，令桌布一动。

Solo探查般研究他的脸。这一次他很肯定，Illya不仅在回避他的目光，耳根也有些发红。

原来如此。

第二次，Solo的膝盖碰上了Illya完全是故意的。他刻意延长了这次小小的肢体碰触所持续的时间，他的膝盖分开Illya的膝盖，并且停留在那儿，随后Solo假装和那位妻子谈起布莱顿的风光，有意表现得忘了在铺着白色桌布的桌子下面，他和Illya从小腿以下就紧挨在一起。但同时，Solo没忘了用眼角余光留意Illya的举动，后者的反应让他很满意，那些别人不会发现，但在Solo眼中简直一览无遗的迹象——Illya的背部绷得那么紧，几乎让人感到同情。他牙关紧闭，眼睛里流露出某种愧色，不敢看向Solo，而当Solo开始移动他的大腿，Illya在椅子里明显地坐立不安了，在Solo高谈阔论的时候，Illya表现得像是随时打算从宴席上逃走，尽管谁也没看出来。

Illya把餐巾揪在一起的手指用力得像是要把餐巾捏出造型来，Solo愉悦地想道。

“牛仔。”Illya从齿缝里挤出两个字，就在Solo和那两夫妇谈到游乐场的时候。

Solo转过头，对发生了什么摆出一副全然天真的面孔。“什么？先生？”

这可不能怪Solo，在Waverly的剧本里，他们互不相识，Solo现在只是个对布莱顿感兴趣的普通单身汉，也许太感兴趣了点。Illya的视线胶着在他脸上，焦灼而挫败，他好像还想说点什么，然而克制着没有说出来。在他很可能掀掉桌子，并且毁掉这场海滨婚礼以前，Solo撤回了自己的膝盖。Illya直到他们回到酒店都没给他好脸色看，但Solo那天的心情好极了。

打那时起，他决定投入点玩这个游戏。算不上完全投入，但Solo总是不那么认真地想，如果放过这个机会，就太可惜了，再加上，他还想看看Illya的底线在哪，如果Illya有底线的话。

别忘了，这一切全是意外。

Solo问过自己Illya对他制造的这些“意外”是否知情，但无法得出确切的答案。

 

***

 

事先声明——如果这种事情有什么官方记录的话——Illya觉得这很蠢。

他并非从一开始就发现了Solo在干什么，有很长一段时间里，他对这些意外是懵然无知的，第一回发生在哪，Illya已经忘了，也许是在Solo非得和他，一个叛逃了东德的被保护对象以及Illya一起在大雨里挤进一辆出租车的时候，那家伙坚持要坐在靠近车门的地方——Illya不知道为什么，也许是因为疑心重——于是，Illya不得不在出租车后座和Solo挤在一起。Solo的胳膊就在Illya的胳膊旁边，这本来没什么，如果Solo没有在车辆行驶途中突然不打招呼起身，越过Illya，跨坐在Illya身上，朝身后挡风玻璃那头一辆尾随他们的车子射击的话，Illya也许还会原谅他，甚至称赞他的枪法。

但第一，Solo跨坐在Illya身上，仿佛Illya是射击训练时用来架设步枪的装置。第二，他的臀部贴上了——或者说快要贴上了——Illya的敏感部位。所以结论是，他是个大胆无耻的杂种，而Illya最不想回顾的就是那次任务的过程中Solo的枪法如何。

有时候，对方会回击，为了躲避火力（别忘了车子还在行驶），Solo会后撤，压低身体给枪重新装弹，且不提这会让他们的额头撞在一起——Illya现在觉得那都可以忽略不计了——更重要的是，这让Solo紧挨着他挪动，胯部摩擦在一起，Illya都无法分清顶着他的到底是不是Solo手里的那支讨厌的美国手枪。

那过程中Illya在干什么？唔，他在阻止他们的保护对象尖叫着打开车门，就是这么多。

事情以Solo开枪打破了后面那辆车的两个前轮而告终，但在Illya的记忆里不是这样，他只记得Solo敞开的领口往他身上蹭，上面有令人不舒服的雨水的气味，还能看见领子附近一个吻痕——应该是女孩留下的，Illya只要尴尬地收回视线，Solo便会开口催促他快点。

照Solo的说法，Illya应该接管这辆车，因为在惊恐作用下出租车司机把车开得跟Waverly的孩子玩的火车模型一样，不过在一个美国佬在他身上乱动，一个德国佬在车里吱呀乱叫，和另一个（他妈的，太多了）美国佬疯狂地在驾驶室开车的时候，Illya到底要怎么做到这点？事后，应对Illya的质问（更多的是沉默的瞪视），Solo只是耸了耸肩膀给自己解嘲。

“那只是本能反应，peril，”Solo亮出他的招牌笑容，“我是说，你该不会以为我是故意的吧？”

Illya没一拳揍上他的脸，真是个奇迹。

言归正传，在Illya的记忆里，这场游戏大概就是这么开始的。并不是Solo说的什么该死的白领结，Illya对领结和燕尾服非常拿手，根本不需要Solo自以为是的帮忙。

尽管在那趟非常离奇的纽约逃亡以后，Illya大概原谅了Solo——花了一个圣诞，但至少他愿意再和Solo说话了——但很快，Illya开始模糊地意识到事情并不对劲。

倒不是说Solo曾经做过什么出格的举动，不，Solo比那聪明得多，Illya对他的这些小把戏既咬牙切齿地痛恨，却又无可奈何，因为每一次，它们都不像是在计划中发生的。

Illya渐渐对此有了自己的推断。

为了验证这个推断，他也做了自己的实验。那天晚上，在离开去参加鸡尾酒会以前，Illya有意无意捏了一把Solo的肩膀，他没指望开始看见汗珠淌下Solo的脸，但要是Solo立刻避开他的碰触，并且告诫他以后别再这么干，Illya可能会如释重负（哪怕会有点失望），然而Solo佯装微笑，容忍了他的举动。完美地转过身，Solo接过Illya手里的扑克牌，离开房间。

那晚，他们进到电梯里Illya才发现他的举动对Solo并非一点影响也没有，因为Solo站在电梯里，罕有地迷失在自己的思绪中，目无焦距地盯着电梯门，直到Illya把他叫醒。“我们是往上，还是往下？”Illya问道，有意让自己的视线久久停留在Solo的嘴唇上。

“往下。”Solo过了一会才回答，声音已然完全嘶哑。

“你走神了，”Illya判断道，“我希望这对你来说不难（it’s not hard for you, I hope）。”

双关语本来只是无心的一招，引起的反应之大出乎意料。Solo马上看着他，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，几乎难以觉察地后撤了些，露出个不自在的笑。“不，一点也不难。”Solo再次用沙哑的声线说，没有迹象表明他听懂了Illya的双关，但同样地，他少言寡语得非常可疑。

在走出电梯时，Illya捕捉到了Solo朝他悄然投来的视线，和他滚动的喉结。

在离开电梯后，Illya已然在心里哼起了小调，他的步子变得轻快起来。


	2. Chapter 2

要说Solo在和Illya搭档的过程中学会了一件事，那就是Illya离不开他的手表。

字面上的意思。

他们游出十公里，终于成功上岸并联络上了Waverly，命是保住了，但也有令人不快的后遗症：Illya的手表坏了。它进了水，或是机械出了故障，不走动了。不管Illya怎么甩它，摇晃它，把表盘靠近耳朵听里面的动静，都没有用。

Solo感到有点遗憾，只是有点，因为可不是他建议游泳逃生的。Solo自认为是个对机械挺了如指掌的家伙，自告奋勇要给Illya瞧瞧他的表。他本来不打算管这件闲事，但Illya拎着那只手表仿佛拎着什么小动物的尸体，只差没给它登报发讣告了，Solo看不下去了。

Illya半信半疑地盯着他。“如果你宁愿把它拿去附近的钟表铺修理——”Solo说到一半，Illya便心一横，手腕递了过来，Solo冲他赞许地点头，继续自己的话，“——这就对了。”

Illya仍然杵着他的右手，掌心朝上向Solo伸出，如果他知道Solo此刻在盘算什么，也许就不会把手伸得那么近了，他意外顺从的表现让Solo受到了某种煽动。作为一个出色的小偷，Solo本可以不费吹灰之力拿到Illya的手表，这对他来说根本算不上是个挑战，他也不明白心里暗自涌上的成就感来自于何处。但看见Illya在他眼皮子底下肩膀前耸，胳膊自然朝他伸出，时常紧握的拳头此时打开，犹自拘谨地准备把大拇指按在掌心，似乎准备随时回撤——Solo朝Illya快速投去一瞥，Illya脸上没有什么异常，只是紧闭着嘴唇缄默。

Solo按住Illya的手掌，抚向表带后方，找到表扣，做得像是一次爱抚。事情发生得很快，Gaby把门打开，一手提着购物袋，另一只手拽下太阳镜，从镜框上方瞧着他们，Illya猛地后撤，力度大得差点把Solo也拽倒。所幸的是，Solo成功把Illya的手表解救到了自己手里。在Illya抽走握在他手里的手腕时，Solo敏锐地蹲下身，在表盘再次落地前接住了它。

Gaby仍然巡视着屋内。“我希望你们没吵架。你们在干什么？”

Solo轻咳一声，准备拿出个完美的答案，然而他的注意力却被Illya的右手攫住了，那只手在干什么？它回到Illya身侧，悄然握紧，紧紧鼓起的虎口肌肉仿佛一次渴望的暗中展示，Solo因此分心，他的脑海里出现那些手指揪紧床单的景象，那不太难想象——当Illya悄无声息地把袖口拉下两寸，遮住现在空空荡荡的手腕的时候。

Gaby再次扫了一遍沉默的两人，皱起眉头。“我知道你们在干什么。别闹了，你们多大了？”

“我们相处得很好，”Solo咧嘴一笑，“我向你保证，一点问题也没有。对吧，Peril？”

罕见地，Illya竟然没反驳他的话。Solo倏地想起自己还戴着手套——那是因为进屋匆忙而忘了摘下的——难怪，刚才他的手指擦过Illya掌心时，后者几乎惊跳了一下，现在，在Gaby探究的目光下，Illya把两只手深埋进外套口袋里，将拉链拉到领口，压低了帽檐。

Solo就是这样发现有人在场时Illya对这类游戏的反应会加倍。自此之后，游戏升级了。

当Waverly在场的时候，Solo只有一次把手伸进了Illya的长裤口袋里——探到最深处，近乎贴着他的大腿缓慢地伸出来——“这是为了让Waverly看看那个TRUSH的成员留下的名单，peril，”一面这么板起脸教育着，一面把揉成一团的名单从Illya的裤子口袋里掏出来，简直可以登上Solo最爱做的事情的前三名。一方面，Illya正坐在他旁边，在一张公园长椅上（Solo不知道这些军情五处出身的特工有什么问题，但他们总喜欢选择公园长椅），所以这么做根本没有难度，另一方面，Waverly举着每日电讯报，坐在和他们所坐的长椅并排的另一张长椅上，Solo把名单抽出来以后，甚至不用换手就能递给他的上司。因此，当时情况下，这么做怎么看也利大于弊。然而，Solo没料到的是Illya的反应。

Solo不会错认那阵漫过Illya身体的震颤，他突然变得不稳的声音，和他在地上碾压着往外挪动了一点的脚跟。他起了反应，他接下来茫然失焦的瞳孔能让Waverly口中说出的任何阴谋都黯然失色，而他的嘴唇仍然干燥，下唇却残留着一道可疑的，因刻意自控留下的咬痕。“非常好，”Waverly在另一侧说，“但这上面没有Bother Love的名字？”

一次快速的自我调整——紧接着Illya迅速地意识到有人在场——后，苏联人似乎陷入了更深的窘迫和挣扎当中，Solo现在庆幸Illya坐在他的左侧，而右侧的Waverly并没发现这一头的异状，他的表现对Solo产生了连带影响，Solo得把脑子里不合时宜的想法驱赶出去，同时用他平日里的声调回答：“是的，关于Brother Love——他用了个假名，长官。”

“所以这是最后的名单？”Waverly扬了扬那张纸片。

Illya谴责地与Solo对视，Solo求饶地抬起眉毛，在Waverly看不到的地方对Illya做了个苦脸，这个鬼脸化解了Illya脸上的坚冰。这件事情对Solo的影响和对他自己的影响一样，所以这一次，他们打平了。

“是的，”Illya总算开口说话，“这就是你要的那张名单，长官。”

他把重音故意咬在“你要的”两个词上，Solo的喉咙一紧。

Illya挑衅地朝Solo眨眼，把Waverly递回来的名单重新卷好，照原样塞回Solo的口袋里——贴着衬衫，缓慢地——这一回，轮到Solo呼吸艰难了。上帝，Solo还记得自己咬牙切齿地想道，视线从Illya的脸移到他那恶作剧的手掌上。

他最后的想法是，Illya学习得太快了。

 

***

 

现在回顾起来，Solo的那些努力比较大胆，而Illya则谨慎得多。文字游戏不是他的所长，而Solo在这方面反倒是游刃有余。“像个娘们一样接受它（Take it like a pussy）。”Solo有意第二次重复这句话，并且知道Illya会注意到他的用词。

和第一次不一样，这一次，Illya没有反驳“这不是俄国人的方式”，在开口前，他停顿了一阵，似乎Solo催促他考虑的不是在任务里故意输掉一盘棋，而是他的整个人生。“那么你，”Illya再次停顿，眼睛紧盯着Solo，“为什么不像个男人一样面对它？”他没说明自己指的是什么，Solo打了个哈哈混过去，像他当然会做的那样。

不，Illya不喜欢文字游戏，他更喜欢直接行动。那也许正是为什么，在给Solo安装讯号传输装置时，他比原来的位置上移了那么一点儿。Solo立刻抬起眉毛，夸张地呻吟起来，他那么肆无忌惮，Illya反倒怀疑起自己的判断了。Solo没有抗拒，但也没有因此朝他靠得更近。

在Illya的手指游移之处，是Solo紧实的大腿肌肉，只需要Illya稍微挪动他的手掌，就会危险地接近欲望所在之处。他的手冰凉，他不知道Solo对此有何看法，他只知道，随着他的耽搁。Solo叹息着抬起手掌，紧紧压在他的肩膀上，沿着肩胛的曲线上下抚摸着，看上去像是个无意识的举动，Solo仍然拒绝安静下来，Illya——唔，对他来说现在后退已经太迟了。

Solo有意无意压紧他的肩膀，视线在Illya的脸上梭巡。这人显然不知道羞惭是什么意思。

他有反应了吗？Illya感觉到好奇。要发现这一点并不困难，只需要——

Solo做了件事。他搁在Illya肩膀上的手掌抬起，不经意间碰触到了Illya的耳朵，Illya像被烫着一样跳起身，Solo愕然看着他，Illya这才意识到自己反应过大，他得说点什么，赶快。

“讯号良好，”这句话是硬生生被挤出来的，“你会像棵亮着彩灯的圣诞树一样容易找到。”

“希望如此，”Solo毫不介意地说，“你要练练舞步吗？毕竟我们明晚要混入的是个舞会。”

Illya有着某种预感，Solo说这话只是为了试试他的反应，类似于“嘿，我们还好吧”，或是“稳住，牛仔”之类Solo会说的话，为了驱赶这种预感，Illya对自己摇摇头。他发出干哑的喉音，一个肯定，像“唔——”之类的，Solo站到他背后，扶着他的腰，紧贴着他的臀部摇摆，恬不知耻然而自信于自己的魅力——Illya的眼睛微微睁大，尽管房间里没有音乐。

Solo确实硬了。这让这种磨蹭变得有点下流，Illya的臀部收紧，Solo的手绕到前方，擦过Illya的勃起——让他喘息着挺动肩膀——但随即离开，转而伸手把唱针放在唱片上，Illya在苦闷中压住自己的呻吟，警告自己这快要越过游戏的范畴而直奔调情。在理智残存的情况下，他深呼吸，说服自己拉开和Solo的距离。

“Mr. Solo，”Illya拿出自己最可信的拒绝嗓音，“你该睡觉去了。晚安。”

第二天早上Solo一如往常坐在桌前，一手搅弄自己的咖啡，一手举着报纸，他表现得像是什么事情都没有发生，Illya琢磨着，也许其它在他长长名单上被他小试牛刀的实验对象，下场都不外如此。Illya，作为那个劫后余生的实验对象，也许应该祝贺自己及时抽身。

但他的感觉可不算振奋，顶多只有点遗憾。

从那以后Solo有很长一段时间没有再次越过那道界限。他们不得不挤在一个汽车旅馆，等待Waverly的下一步指示的那个晚上，Solo喝醉了，Illya在另一张床上辗转难眠，凹凸不平的床垫和不断驶过窗外的汽车让他彻夜醒着。他试着拍了拍掌，叫Solo的名字，但Solo彻底睡着了，看着那张熟睡中的脸，Illya把手伸进去，开始抚弄自己，他全程安静，并没有发出多少声音。就在他快要抵达顶点的时候，Solo睁开眼睛，视线撞上Illya展开的大腿和握紧自己的手。

他以为你是故意的，Illya模糊地想。他以为你知道他醒着。

他蠕动着嘴唇但没说出一句值得赞赏的话。第二天，他们在沉默中开车三十英里，去和Waverly汇合。Illya真的以为他们的把戏会无疾而终，但他更希望忘掉的是，Solo全程在一旁观看着他，这个念头让他射在了Solo的眼皮子底下，就在那张床垫上，久久没平复下来。


	3. Chapter 3

Illya阻止自己咬着口腔。

胳膊肘旁边是水龙头。如果他再前进一点儿，就会把水龙头边上那块已经开始干裂的肥皂连同肥皂盒一起推到地板上去。这全都是因为他现在弯腰站着，髋骨贴在洗手池边沿，两手抓住冰冷的金属边沿，尽力一动不动。滴答，漏水的水龙头为他数着时间的流逝。

他的头发里还有刚才中弹后滚下山坡沾上的泥泞，但现在血腥味已经盖过他身上青草的气味了，在他的额角有一道划伤，头发在那里和干涸的血块粘连在一起。

Solo挥了挥手臂，从他大腿里取出的那颗子弹当啷一声落入了水池，Illya仍然静止着，然而他的唇间溢出一声苦闷的喘息，低得几乎听不见，他的胳膊直直撑在水槽边沿。

“九毫米，”Solo告诉他，拿起水池边的毛巾擦了擦手，“你很幸运，子弹没打进股动脉。”

Illya发出个无意义的，嘶哑的单音，充满蔑视。Solo因此笑了起来。“现在到困难的部分了，”Solo把这话说得像是某种情话，只不过Illya不会因此而上当，“准备好了吗？”Illya抬起手，用力掐住Solo的手臂，手指陷入对方的肌肉里，作为回答，Solo朝他走近，把头搁在他的肩窝里，另一只手——Illya的血此时多半在那只手上干涸——梳理Illya变得乱糟糟的头发，等待他安静下来，Illya望向他。

镜子里的Solo也正在注视着他。

Solo再次握住小刀，后撤些拉开两人的距离，绕过肋下，割开Illya身上的枪套。它现在变成了几条连在一起辨认不清形状的皮革，其中一部分因为火焰变了形，Solo小心地划开它，然后是衬衫，第一下挨近皮肤的冰凉让Illya闷哼了一声，一声干涩的低喘无意识地流淌出来，他的嘴唇分开了些，额头朝前抵住了镜子。Solo马上停了下来。小刀停栖在他的乳头上。

“我弄伤你了吗？”Solo明知故问，指关节按在刀刃上。Illya喘了一口气。

他沉住气息，摇摇头。Solo手里的小刀再次在他的游走，沿着枪套把它割开，沿着衬衫，Illya不止一次有种刀锋已经贴上他赤裸的皮肤的错觉，在伤口烧灼的疼痛之下，异样的快感却潜入并入侵了他的意思，尤其是在Solo手里的小刀贴着他的肋下绕过去的时候。一定有一两次，Solo隔着小刀感觉到了他明显的颤栗，他的身体不自然地放松并且后仰，仿佛在期待着什么，Solo利落地割开那叫做枪套的东西，或者它的剩余部分，在他这么做时，他的嘴唇不止一次差点贴上Illya脑后的短发， 或他肩膀上还没被划开的衬衫——它现在已经变成几片染着血的布料挂在他的左肩上，有点滑稽，实际上——但并没有真正的碰触，Illya始终保持着会令他的C.O.称赏的稳固，直到Solo撤回小刀，把刀背在水流下侧着冲了冲，仿佛他们正在进行的不过是一次剃须，只是士兵间的相互帮忙。

Solo靠近，瞧了瞧枪套下面现在露出来的伤口。“抱歉，伙计，”Solo遗憾地说，“但恐怕这个你得上医院了。”Illya没有回应，Solo现在注意到他的反常了，收回小刀时，他似乎不经意地令刀子贴着Illya的喉咙滑了过去，Illya用尽全部的自制力——但仍然没控制住微弱的挣扎——他的背部肌肉一定拧绞在一起，而他突然松开的眉头泄露了他的秘密。他把牙咬得那么紧，Solo的手指沿着他的口腔找到了堵在他嘴里的那条毛巾，但没有马上把它抽出来，而是这里碰碰，那里碰碰，检查他的舌床，确保他没有咬伤自己。

“总体来说，”Solo告诉他，“你是个非常幸运的混蛋。”

他宣布完，把堵在Illya嘴里的毛巾抽了出来。他们没有发出一点声音，没有吸引外面包围这个地方的士兵的注意，在Illya受了伤而Solo的身份被识破的情况下，在一间卖枪支弹药的店铺的后洗手间里，这是非常引人注目的成就，但Illya想知道的是另外的事。Solo适时托住他的身体，让他躺到自己的大腿上，他警惕地盯着门边，拿出他最抚慰人心的声音。“等他们换岗了，我们就从这里出去。别这么看着我，我知道的医院和我知道的酒吧一样多。”

那可真安慰人心，Illya想说。他用询问的目光望着Solo，想知道这是否也是游戏的一部分。

“它不是。”Solo突然说。

但那也许只是Illya的错觉，Solo开口时，他已经陷入了昏沉当中。

 

***

他们死里逃生，又一次。

Illya等上差不多一个月才能对Solo以牙还牙。那是在他获悉THRUSH绑架了Solo以后。当他联络上Waverly，带着后援赶到Solo被囚禁的地点，已经是深夜了。仓库门被撞开后，里面空无一人，Solo被绑在一张椅子上。

“他们朝哪跑了？”Waverly说。他总是非常擅长抓住重点，这点Illya必须得夸夸他。

“两辆车，东边，”Solo脸色难看，但没忘拿自己开玩笑，“你还没把我解开呢，长官。”

“噢，谢谢提醒，”Waverly现在才注意到Solo被绑着，“Mr. Kuryakin，你介意吗？”

“一点也不介意。”Illya规规矩矩地回答，像个好士兵，只有从Solo这个角度才能看到Illya眼底隐藏的笑意，他从口袋里掏出把折叠刀，跪下来，开始对付Solo身上的绳子，Waverly早已带着手下人马离开，追逐绑匪去了，偌大的仓库只剩下他们两个。Solo警觉地看着他。

“悠着点，”Solo忍不住开口提点，口气忌惮，“你对绳子不太在行，我猜？”

“毫无头绪，”Illya顺着他的口气说，威胁地亮出牙齿，“所以，恐怕你得忍着点了。”

不管是谁把Solo绑在这的，这人对打绳结都不很在行。绳索有半寸粗，在Solo的背后把他的胳膊反绑着，又套了个死结拉紧在椅子背后的横杠上，脚踝处也被同样的绳索绕了几圈，左右脚各自绑在一条椅子腿上。Illya朝后探头，看见那人把Solo的拇指成对绑在了一起，禁不住幸灾乐祸般抬起了眉毛，这时，Solo辨认出了他脸上的表情，好笑地叹了口气。

“你喜欢看我倒霉。”Solo说，只是为了打发时间。

“不是喜欢，”Illya咧嘴瞧他，“是爱死了。”

Illya打开折叠刀，第一下下去，割断了拇指之间的绳子，被成对绑在一起的拇指现在松开了，Illya却没有急着割第二下。他若有所思地抬起头，盯着Solo的脸，空余的手指突然一拽一条在Solo所在的位置看不见的绳头，Solo猛地吸了口气，瞧着他，Illya这一扯不过让绳子紧了不到一个手指的距离，但他让作用于Solo胯下的某根绳子此时变得更紧了。麻绳陷入衣物里，虽然不至于伤着皮肤，带来的受控感却愈发明确。Illya这么一扯，原本只是松松绕过Solo大腿处的绳索落入他的腹股沟，并在他身后收拢，Solo像被电击一般，朝后重重靠在椅子上，失神地凝视着Illya，仿佛无法相信这么一个小动作带来的影响。Illya满意地看到现在Solo的两腿被拉得更开，而他反拧在椅后的胳膊也变得焦躁不安起来，他的视线——带着焦灼的渴望——落在Illya的脸上。“我告诉你了，”Illya无辜地说，“我不在行。”

Solo溢出一声干笑，声音嘶哑。为了说明刚才那不过是无心之失，Illya这回猫下腰去，干脆利落地切断了Solo左右脚踝处的绳子，让他终于能把腿自然地伸展开来，但正在凝视着他的Solo似乎根本就没注意到。Solo，仍然沉浸在某种不切实际的幻想中，或者沉浸在对Illya怎么做到的好奇中，目视着Illya捏着那把小刀游走，像摆弄一个玩具。

“你接下来该不会打算把我开膛破肚，对吧？”Solo打趣说。

“不。”Illya诚恳地回答。

Solo已经自己挣脱了胳膊上的绳子，一圈绳索从椅子后面伴随他的动作落到地上，Solo把胳膊收回来，揉着因为血流不畅而麻痹的关节，然而他仍然被绑在椅子上不能动弹，因为绑匪在他身上打了个死结，除非Illya能找到把他的上身和椅背绑在一起的这个死结的解决办法，Solo恐怕得永远待在这把椅子上。Illya站起来，手无意间松开刚才扯紧的一头，绳子弹回Solo的身上，反作用力和物理大概是Solo诅咒的两样东西。他闷哼一声，露出苦笑。

“哪怕是报复，”Solo大声抗议，举手投降，“这也太过分了，Illya。”

Illya低头瞧着他笑笑，手里掂着那把折叠刀，“是吗？”

他站着，思考着，一点也不急，他用手里的折叠刀拍了拍Solo的脸，Solo陡然沉默，抬起眼瞧着他，气氛变得紧张而危险，Illya又做了一次，Solo突然含入他扣紧刀背的一个指节，冒着被划伤舌头的危险，他大胆地舔过Illya的指缝——并在这么做的同时盯着Illya的脸。

Illya口干舌燥，收回刀子，他突然不知道他在戏弄的是Solo还是自己。

是时候把这件事情结束了。Illya再次蹲下来，折叠刀精准地贴着Solo的胯部，往上，顺着打开的衬衫下摆伸进对方的胸膛，Solo挺动着胯部，喘息得很大声，尽可能在他能动弹的范围内挪动着，他声音里的嘲弄越来也明显——“有必要这样吗？”——就在他因为Illya的小刀划过他的乳头而尖利地抽了口气，并且前弓身体的时候，Illya准确找到了那个死结，把它割断——在Solo回过神来以前，这项棘手的任务结束了。

Solo坐在椅子上，总算获得自由却没有急着起身。“谢谢。”Solo说。

“任何时候都乐意效劳。”Illya回答，他有些心不在焉，“你是怎么被抓住的？”他本意是问Solo为何会被绑架的事，但Solo的回答却是另一回事。

“自投罗网。”Solo看着他笑了笑说。

****

“我们堕落到玩枪和刀子了。”Illya某天评价道，那时Solo正背对着他站在镜子前面，用刮胡刀刮掉脸上的泡沫。

Solo转过头，假装没听清Illya在说什么。“什么？”

Illya没继续往下说，反而抬手抽走他手里的刮胡刀。“我来？我一直想试试我的手艺，”Illya瞥了眼Solo，“除非你不敢把你的喉咙送到我手上。”

他这么一说，Solo反倒把剃刀往他手上送了。“你随意。”

这不是Solo第一次玩这种游戏，但显然是他玩过的最危险的一回。他仰起头，任由Illya手里的冰凉剃刀挨近他的脸，沿着下颚的曲线，刮掉最后一点泡沫。Illya的手指按在他的喉结上方，手里的老式剃刀倾斜至能致人死命的角度，朝下移动时却是以一种折磨人的速度。

第一下结束时，Solo动了动，Illya马上按住他的肩膀。“还不行。”他坚定地说，Solo克制住转过身去的愿望，Illya将剃刀上的泡沫擦干净，手腕绕过Solo脸侧，才开始第二下。他的背部和Solo的浴袍紧贴在一起，Solo立刻察觉到他佩枪了。在Illya臂弯下面的一把插在枪套里的马卡洛夫九毫米的枪管时而撞在他的肩胛骨上，出于某种无法言喻的理由，那对于Solo体内正在尖锐苏醒的感觉有着火上浇油的作用。他的背朝后仰去，Illya的嘴唇每一次擦过他耳侧，都像在对他低语，Illya的手擦过他咽喉，而他需要全部的自制力才能从那次碰触中恢复过来。他的眉头紧皱着，喉咙舒张得像是个邀请，剃刀划过他的一侧面庞。

也许Illya是对的，他们真的堕落到开始拿枪和刀子取乐了。

“Napoleon。”Illya突然说。一声比耳语大不了多少的呼唤。

Solo一震，但立刻嘶地痛呼——Illya手里的剃刀在他脸上刮出了一道口子，鲜血立刻渗出，这全怪他自己乱动，Illya看上去也十分惊讶。但Solo更在意他刚才说了些什么。

“你刚才说了什么？”

Illya不作声凝视着他，Solo注视着他靠近，伸出舌头舔了舔Solo脸颊那道口子，随后挑衅地抬起了眉毛。“是真的血，”Illya用一种刻意挖苦他的语调说，“你最好处理下那道口子。”

事后Solo回想起来，是从那时起事情开始变得暴力的。Solo突然抬手打落了Illya手上的剃刀，Illya愤怒地朝他扑来，Solo挣开那双掐住自己喉咙的手，躲开以后，拽住Illya胳膊下面的枪套，把它当做某种牵制，将Illya拉倒在地。他们从浴室一直扭打到床边的地毯上，碰翻了不少东西，在Illya的猛击下Solo的头至少有两次撞上了地板，但Illya也吃了他几拳。

客房服务敲门的时候，Illya正把Solo按在地板上，头撞向他的肚子，Solo在用手肘猛击他的背——那记敲门声想一个信号，唤醒了他们，有那么一瞬间，他们愣愣地望着彼此。

Illya哼了一声，放开他，Solo拍掉身上的灰尘，索性在地毯上盘腿而坐。

望着悻悻然起身的Illya，Solo叫住他。“你得道歉。”

“我他妈干嘛要道歉？”Illya看起来距离发作只有一步之遥，Solo拎起手上刚才从Illya身上卸下来的枪，有意让它在手里晃荡。“卧室里不能有苏联产的武器，我以为我强调过了。”

Illya抬手抹了把嘴角边的血，冷笑了一下。“卧室里还不能有美国产的混蛋呢，我也强调过。”

Solo抬手赏了他一个耳光，Illya回敬了他一拳。他们又打了第二回，在服务生开始担心房间里的损坏，用万能卡把门打开以前，Illya用能把Solo的嘴唇咬破的力度啃上了他的嘴唇，Solo用同样的疯狂回敬了他，他们交换了互不相让，比起调情更像竞争的第一个吻。

这还真是一片混乱，Solo心里想。


	4. Chapter 4

Illya轻拍Solo的侧肋，收回，往下探过他的大腿。Solo一脸僵硬的微笑，站着，尽量忽略Illya那双逐渐往下的手。Sovonov朝他举着烟斗，吐出烟圈。“只是标准搜身程序，”苏联人解释道，“我希望您不介意，Mr. Brinton。”

Solo得体地笑了。“一点也不介意，Mr. Sovonov。”Illya的手顺着大腿往下，扫过他小腿，有意无意拂过绑在小腿上的手枪，Solo的气息不那么稳定了。他朝站在他跟前的Illya瞟去，Illya对他眨眨眼，在站起来以前，有意让手在Solo的膝窝停留片刻，又扫过他的侧腰。换做以前，Illya会做出如此举动简直无法想象。Solo绷住脸上的笑容，客客气气地应对此时身为Sovonov近身保镖的Illya的刁难。后者的手一旦从他身上离开，他连忙呷了一口酒。

“没有武器。”Illya宣称，随后与Solo交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

度数浓烈的酒精没入Solo的喉咙，在口腔里留下了辛辣的余味，能让他短暂地分心。

Illya已经规规矩矩地站到一旁，两手交握在身前，不再和他目光接触。半个月了，他们盯着Sovonov已经半个月了，Solo都快要适应自己是苏联寡头的艺术收藏商，Illya是他雇佣的新保镖这种新身份了，只是偶尔会有这种瞬间——比如现在——他会想起Illya的手是多么有力，当他的手指环绕他的脚踝时，能轻易将他的踝骨捏碎，却只是轻柔停留在那里。

“喜欢这种酒吗？”那个自打他们见面就不断抽着烟斗的苏联人说，“也许对你来说太辣了。”

Solo让自己的目光固定在他的谈话对象脸上，尽管他很肯定Illya在注意着他。“事实上，我很喜欢。”Solo话里有话地回答，满意地看到Illya因为他的话尴尬地站直了身子，正在自己的大腿上焦虑地敲击着手指，一双眼睛略带不满地看着他——他听出Solo的弦外之音了。

撒丁岛很适合拿来玩这种你追我赶的游戏，尤其是在他们两人因为各自的新身份而甚少见面的情况下。

Solo在和Sovonov告别后藏身于Illya的酒店房间，知道半个小时以后他的搭档会回到这里来，换上易于跟踪的装束。Solo躲在门后，Illya进来时，他从身后捂住他的嘴，把他往后拽。Illya一开始奋力挣扎，在发现是他以后整个人软了下来，任由Solo把他推向床铺。倒在床上，他不确定地舔了舔嘴唇，望着Solo的脸，像要确定他想要干什么。“别出声，”Solo对他做着口型，“房间很可能装了窃听器，我们只有半小时——转过身去，我不想弄乱你刚换好的这身衣服。”

Illya对他怒视着，Solo嘴唇贴在他的耳朵边。“你不会以为我不记恨刚才的事，对吧？”

他也的确没弄乱Illya这身新换上的便装，只是照Illya对他做的那样将Sovonov的新手保镖照样搜了一遍身，没漏掉他插在后腰的枪，还有很可能藏有致命武器的胯下。Solo享受着Illya的愤怒和反抗，这让Illya浑身的肌肉绷紧，呼吸带有欲望浓烈的渴求，差一点闭着眼睛呻吟——当Solo的手扫过他的侧腰的时候——Illya差点抬起臀部，贴近他发着抖祈求更多，但他以一种严苛的要求克制自己保持不动，连一根手指都没动弹。哪怕他瑟瑟发着抖。  
Solo的嘴唇从他的颈后来到耳侧，舔过耳垂，舌尖刺入。Illya咬牙发出粗粝的低喘，面红耳赤，凌乱地摇着头但望向他的目光明亮得惊人。

“没有武器。”Solo用只有他俩听见的声音宣布，呼出的气息直接送入Illya耳内。

Solo松开攥住Illya双腕的手，仿佛刚才他并没有把这双手按入床垫，也没有用膝盖顶在对方的后腰上，他从床上下来，眼角余光瞥见Illya也从床上起来了，Illya头发凌乱，嘴唇肿胀而眼神闪烁，仿佛刚被人操过，Solo扫了眼他明显鼓起的胯间，强忍住一丝笑意。Illya在他审视的目光下站起来，咽了口唾沫，Solo收起微笑，诧异地瞧着他。Illya伸出有些发僵，不像是自己的双手，试了几次才拉上外套的拉链，Solo走过去，直到距离让他们的额头几近相触。

他没朝Illya伸出手，不知道为什么，虽然他希望让自己的手掌嵌入对方胯骨处诱人的凹陷，但刚才那种气氛已经过去了。Solo并没有多少心思为自己辩解，但他觉得有必要说点什么。

“瞧，我——”他刚开了个头，Illya用目光阻止了他。

“去操你自己吧。”Illya学着他的样子做口型威胁道。

Solo站在那，歪头端详着Illya，像第一天见面时他打中Illya的车子轮胎后那样。Illya走上前来，手掌落在他的腰带上，手指危险地靠近拉链，勾住他的皮带。Solo皱起眉，正自揣测Illya在打什么主意，他的大脑突然停摆了，在Illya解开他的皮带扣得时候。然而Illya突然后退，拽住Solo的皮带往外一抽，Solo反应过来时，Illya已经带着他的皮带扬长而去。Solo苦笑一下，瞧着自己空空的手掌，还有他落在地面上的长裤。

好吧，有时候，玩火会玩到自己的头上。Solo得想出个理由，对Waverly解释为什么在监视Sovonov这件事情上让苏联人采取了主动。

 

***

Solo最终找到办法回到了自己的房间——这主要和他的撬锁技术，以及他对女服务生难以阻挡的魅力有关，但他觉得还是不要把这件事情告诉Waverly了——Illya完成跟踪任务回来时，他正在自己的房间里。Illya在走廊上敲门，Solo并没有理会他。

Illya又敲了一阵门，然后就没了动静。Solo侧耳听了一阵，嘴角露出个狡黠微笑。

Illya终于进来以后，在躺椅上找到了Solo。Illya的脸色不善，被Solo把他挡在门外惹恼了，他上下打量着躺在躺椅上的Solo。“我敲门敲了半天了。你在忙什么？”

“唔，”Solo一脸那还用问吗的表情，“有人告诉我去操我自己，所以我正在操我自己。不好意思，正如你所见到的——我有点忙。”

他把手伸进长裤里，懒懒抚弄着自己，不再抬头。Illya的鞋靠近了沙发，这是处于这个角度Solo唯一能看到的，他没有抬头去看Illya的脸。

“要帮忙吗？”Illya懒洋洋开口问，口气里只有那么一点残酷，好像料定Solo不敢。

噢。Solo心想，看来Illya对这场游戏能投入的程度出乎他的预料。然而，谈到厚脸皮，Solo从来不遑多让。“啊，是的，事实上，”Solo有意停下手上的动作，抬头对Illya坦然笑了笑，“你可以——”

Illya靠近前，一手攀上他的大腿，慢慢含入他的阴茎。Solo说话的能力一度消失了，直到他找回自己的声音。“——唔，我猜这样也行。”他试探着抬起一只手，放在Illya的脑后，将他拉近，Illya没有抗议的事实，让一种新的情感在他体内酝酿，一切不再是游戏而已。

 

***

Illya努力让自己专注在吞吐老二的有规律动作上，不去在意Solo发出的那些扰乱人心的暗哑呻吟。如果Solo的手不是在此时有一下没一下地抚过他的头发，事情就要简单得多。他其实做得并不好，因为他在努力装成一个自己不是的人，一个会被动等待男人用阴茎操进他的口腔里的人，然而，某种迹象也告诉他，在性爱里，Solo也不是他现在装出来的那个好好先生。Solo的手指心不在焉地抓紧他的头发的时候，他就感觉到了。

Illya停下来，Solo不解地停下动作，瞧着他。

“用你喜欢的那种方式做，”Illya告诉他，倨傲地昂着头，“你打算投入地和我玩这个游戏还是怎么的？”

Solo打量着他。“你会恨我的。”

Illya粗鲁地打断他。“我向你保证我不会。”

“那好吧，”Solo推着他的肩膀，狠狠一压，“往后退点。”

他用膝盖并撤着后退，直到Solo站起来，他再次跪下，Solo拍打他的肩膀和胳膊，直到他的肌肉放松。随后，Solo示意他把两手扣在一起，自己交握在脑后，这姿势让他感到非常地受制于人，跪倒在地，两手交叠在自己的脑后，和另一个男人的手交织在一起。但这一切还没完，Solo俯下身吻了吻他的额头，然后命令他固定别动，把嘴张开。

他照做了，他跪在那儿，保持不动，两手放在自己脑后。Solo开始操他的嘴，每一次阴茎操进来，直到最深，抽出去，再一次。因为嘴唇无法合拢，唾液顺着嘴角淌出，让他变得很狼狈，但Solo维持着这样的速度，使用他的嘴，直到他的下颚肌肉开始发麻——Illya本来以为这就趋近结束了，但Solo在一次插入后停留在他的口腔里，停留在那，他扣住Illya的后脑勺，让他无法后退，继而小幅度抽插，每次并不拔出，他的眼睛朝下看着Illya，要求绝对的服从，Illya因此硬得可怕，不自觉地摆动着胯部——直到Solo按了按他的肩膀，拽住他的头发将他往后拉，阴茎离开了他的嘴唇。Illya朝上看着他，仍然未从快感中抽离，

Solo距离他的嘴唇只有几寸距离，给自己手淫，直到射出精液溅落在Illya的唇上。每次Illya想要靠近，含入对方的阴茎，Solo便拉开他，享受他欲望受阻的沮丧。Solo的脚跟拨弄着Illya腿间的勃起，高潮后，Solo对他耸了耸肩，低头瞧着他。

“对在床上扮演完美情人厌倦了，”他对Illya简短地解释道，“好了，现在恨我吧。”

Illya动了动嘴唇，徒劳地吐出两个字。“我觉得不赖。”

Solo的动作顿住了，转过身，他看着Illya。“真的？”Solo研究着他的脸。

“真的，”Illya坦白承认，一点不羞愧于自己的感觉，“训练变得艰苦的时候，我把刀子放在枕头下面，有的晚上，我——总之，你让我想起那些晚上。”没有等待Solo的回应，Illya全站起来，嘴唇犹自湿润，他朝浴室走去，回头看向Solo。“你来吗？”

Solo从身后反拧住他的胳膊，把刀锋抵在他的喉咙上，握住他已经勃起的硬挺，上下爱抚。他的动作粗暴而毫无章法，Illya全程抿住嘴唇承受着，只偶尔抬起眼睛，轻轻吸一口气。他朝前撞击胯部，刀子就会在他喉咙上划出一道浅浅的血痕，这对他们俩来说都是个考验，但Solo适应得很好。Illya喜欢这样，他宽阔的手掌按在自己的喉咙上，隔着冰冷的刀锋，他脱力射在Solo手里时，Solo的手掌仍然紧紧攥住他的阴茎，能够让他疼痛的力度。在高潮的余韵过去后，Solo才撤回手，精液衬着Solo的手套有些刺眼，Illya尽量不去看它。他仍然剧烈地喘息着，因为高潮时过分的自我克制而颤抖哽咽。Solo把他制在怀里，安抚地抚摸他的背，吻他的头发。

“上帝，”Illya听见Solo调笑的声音，“你比我还疯狂。”

Illya咕哝了一声，因为不知怎么回应。Solo的手仍然拨弄着他的头发，他想要吻掉那只手上面残留的精液，也许有一天，Solo会让他这么做，不过现在，不用伪装成一头乖顺的家猫，他感到自在多了。Solo若有所思地停下动作。“这一切只是游戏，对吗？peril？”

“只是游戏，牛仔。”Illya回答，失望撞击着他的胸腔，但他没有表露出异常。

 

***

他们的游戏到此结束，再也没有什么是需要了解的，再也没有什么能够试探。Solo和他都知道他们已经终结了这个游戏，就在他决定在那个酒店房间里让Solo把刀子放在他身上的时候，就在Solo决定对他变得粗野的时候——没有什么比摸清你的对手更致命的事了。

这是最后的关卡。

有好几个星期之久，Illya和Solo表现得像是忘了这个游戏。有时候Waverly会在谈话中途停下，望向他们两个。“你们现在不争论了，我发现？”Waverly说，“很好，这很好。”

一点也不好，Illya在心里反驳。

然后便是他们滑铁卢的那一天。Sovonov被人杀了，他们不知道是谁，也不知道杀手是哪方阵营的。Solo的胳膊上还吊着绷带，但坚持要出院，Illya开着辆自打Sovonov死了那晚就没修过的破车去接他，他浑身透湿，差点死在Solo让他陷入的一场巷战中，心情糟糕透顶。

Solo不停摆弄车上的收音机，小动作不断，存心要惹恼他，Illya在驾驶室座位上努力克制自己的脾气，一面漫无目的地注视雨刷摆来摆去，一面拿指关节瞧着方向盘，不去搭理Solo。

Solo又一次切换电台，突兀扬起的音乐触犯了Illya。他把牙关咬得更紧，忍耐地吸了口气。

一辆不识时务的黑色轿车朝他们驶来，Illya转动方向盘，一个急转弯，把Solo甩向他的座位，车头钻入一旁的巷子里，Solo谴责地朝他望来，Illya两手抓住方向盘，假装没看见。

“要不是你坚持用你的俄罗斯方式——”

“要不是你那么仰仗你的美国后援——”

两人几乎同时开口，视线对上之际却又同时不情愿地闭上嘴。Solo烦躁地扯了扯领口，朝窗外望去，过了一会，他开口了，视线仍然落在窗外的景色上。“Waverly怎么说？”

Illya恶狠狠踩了一脚油门。“他什么也没说，”他也断开了和Solo接触的视线，“这就是问题。”

Solo点点头，又摇摇头。他的手指扯松了领结。至少这是他还能用那只手，Illya想道。

“唔，我不知道你，”过了一阵，Solo恢复了他惯常的语气，“但我今天过得糟透了，我需要找个人让我忘了这事——你懂我的意思吗？如果你不想待在旅馆里，你可以离开。”

Illya一脚踩上刹车，侧过头去瞧他。“恰恰相反，”鬼使神差地，他说，“我有同样的想法。”

他们在酒吧里待了还没有半个钟头，吸引了一对夫妻，在他们看来，Illya和Solo只是那个想找刺激的美国人和他沉默寡言的伙伴。他对Illya的兴趣和他的妻子对Solo的兴趣一样浓厚，Illya看见他看了眼自己，又转过头去对自己的妻子窃窃私语，Solo正在和他们交谈。

Solo和他们聊了几句后，回到Illya所在的吧台来。“他们从肯特郡来的，”Solo对他解释道，“你觉得怎么样，还是需要另找他人？”

Illya把他的冰镇啤酒一口喝完，望向那对夫妻。“不，这样挺好。”

“你确定。”这回轮到Solo诧异了。

“相当确定，”Illya朝那个方向扬了扬下巴，“他挺讨人喜欢的。”

“好吧，”Solo听起来仍然有些半信半疑，但没多说什么，“我去问他们的房号，你愿意的话，可以先到外面去截辆出租车——你觉得你能胜任这项任务吗，恐怖？你看起来喝醉了。”

Illya对他摇头，掏出钱包付了帐。为了证明他没喝醉，他从口袋里掏出车钥匙，对准Solo的鼻子晃了晃，塞进他的外套口袋里。“出租车，”Illya还记得自己说，“我记住了。”

他只想让自己尽快忘了这次失败，然而，除了这个原因，似乎还有别的原因驱使他这么做——他和Solo一样好胜，这是部分的原因，另一部分是，他当时确实以为这没什么大不了的。

Illya趔趄着脚步朝门外走去，在大雨中抬手叫了辆出租车。


	5. Chapter 5

“……所以我的名字叫……”

与Illya同乘一辆车的那个男人正在滔滔不绝。也许他发现，他必须说点什么来打破沉默。因此他谈到了他在军队中的服役经历，他和妻子为什么决定离开肯特外出旅行，他是个去过纽约的股票经纪人，Illya听进去一些，过滤了大部分。听进去的那些主要是因为礼貌。

那么他是个喜欢谈话的人，这点和Illya认识的某个人有点像。Solo在另一辆车上，那辆车在他们前面开，给他们带路，那辆车属于这个男人和他决定找点刺激的妻子。Illya本来不打算阻止对方开诚布公，然而眼看着他要说出自己的名字，Illya觉得是时候开口阻挡了。

“我们不需要知道彼此的名字。”Illya语气单调地开口，依旧望着车窗外，只是在陈述事实。

被打断后对方明显愣了一下，随后笑了起来。“我想你是对的。抱歉。”

Illya说完这话以后，重新陷入沉默。他端坐在座椅上，固执地抱着双臂，身子笔挺，如同他正坐在剧院的第一排座位，而不是滂沱大雨中一辆缓慢向前的出租车里。他的视线时而飘向窗外的景物，时而落在他们前方那辆比他们快不了多少的红色轿车上，驾驶员不是Solo。

是她在开车。

Illya不知道自己为什么要分心去想这些无关紧要的小事，也许记得Solo的驾驶习惯这一点就该让他懊恼。如果他要开始凭借一些细节认出Solo在干或者不干什么，他还不如杀了自己——这根本毫无道理。就在他努力为自己辩解的时候，一只手按上他的膝盖——Illya蓦地转过头去，为自己竟然忘了车里还有另一个人而惊讶——John Doe的右手握住他的膝盖，大胆地展示着手上那枚有着家族徽章的图章戒指，试探的轻握很快沿着大腿往上，变成刻意施加的爱抚。在那只手沿着大腿潜上的时候，Illya缓慢低下头，像是现在才瞧见了它。

“你不担心你的妻子？”Illya说，不是为了岔开话题，只是有些好奇。

“为什么要？”对方说，“她正和那个美国人玩得开心。倒是你，你似乎比我还要担心。”

照例，Illya板着脸盯着他，并没有明白他在暗示什么。那只手再挪近了一点儿，即将靠近他的大腿根，在它的主人变得更大胆以前，Illya伸手抓住了对方的手腕。他听见了一声痛呼，但没对他造成任何影响，他仍旧紧紧按住对方的手。在他的紧握下那人无法移动分毫。

“别浪费你的时间，”Illya说，“我同意你操我，只是操我。让我们别横生枝节，听懂了吗？”

那家伙收回手，虽然遇到了挫折，但似乎没把他的威胁当真。“所以你是喜欢直来直往的类型，”他对Illya暗示般眨了眨眼，“我懂了，冰人，我会好好地遵照我们原本的计划来的。”

Illya冷着脸，对他的笑话并不理睬。“那么，”Illya把他的手腕挪开，“别再动手动脚的。”

“话说回来，你和那家伙到底是怎么回事？”

Illya拧过头来，被冒犯般皱起了眉头。“什么？”

“你知道我的意思，”陌生人打着手势，“你们吵架了，想要和好，还是只是在寻找刺激？”

Illya盯着他好几秒才明白过来他的意思，一旦明白过来以后，他重新回头，把注意力集中在车子行驶的路线和窗外的景色上。“只是个游戏。”Illya低声说，算是回答了对方的问题。

“游戏？”

Illya没再说话。车子仿佛永远到不了目的地，他的感官开始收集一些无用的讯息：Solo所在的那辆车子的最后两位车牌号码，车身喷漆的颜色，他们路过的建筑物都叫什么名字，有些什么样的特色。Solo的车子稳健朝前行驶，没有发生任何事故。Solo一定对自己的安排非常满意，以Illya对他的了解，哪怕胳膊上厚厚的绷带也阻挡不了Solo开始改善的心情。

大约十分钟过后（Illya看了次手表），他终于明白，他所了解的任何特工技巧都没法让他从这个游戏里全身而退。

 

***

Solo在另一辆车子里，上车不到五分钟便和他的驾驶员熟稔起来。他知道了她的名字——尽管以她报出名字的犹豫来看，未必是个真名——但Solo决定这些细节可以忽略不计，今天晚上他想忘了他平日里赖以保住性命的职业病。开车没多久，Solo便扳住靠背往后看向那辆跟着他们的出租车，那是辆普通黑色出租车，本来没有什么值得注意的。

“你在干什么？”他的女伴说。

“你觉得他们能跟上吗？”Solo说，仍然盯着后面那辆车子，“也许我们开得太快了。”

“我？我还没超过最高限速的一半呢。”

Solo插话，谦卑有礼的伪装自从上车以来还是第一次出现了裂痕。“慢下来。”

“什么？”

“如果我有时间，我会给你讲个故事，称赞一下你的礼服，告诉你你今晚看起来有多美，”Solo慢条斯理地说，“但我们没有那种时间，所以麻烦你把车速慢下来，Bethany。”

她照做了，带着气恼。“你知道吗，”Bethany瞥他一眼，“你不如在酒吧里那么有魅力了。”

Illya所在的那辆车子在后视镜里紧跟着他们，Solo总算放下心来。“后悔了？”他说。

“当然没有，”对方转过头来，对他笑了一下，“我喜欢那种并不完美的绅士。”  
她碰碰他的手臂，通常这会让Solo感觉好些，但现在并不。他突然想知道如果她发现他刚用这双手杀过人，会有什么感想。上一次任务失败的时候，他和Illya被困在酒店里，他在写信，Illya在书桌旁焦躁地来回踱步，Solo不时得停下来，注意观察自己有没有把袖口上的血蹭到信纸上，这时候Illya会停下来看着他。他们没说话，只是交换沉默的视线。过一阵子，Illya把视线收回，Solo继续挪动僵硬的手腕，让笔尖在信纸上挪动，他们不谈那些死去的人，不谈失败的任务，现在Solo有点怀念那种心照不宣的沉默了。

当他把信叠起来塞进信封里时，Illya走过来站在他身后，Solo抬头望着他，奇怪于他到底想干什么。Illya抽走那封信，托起他的手，擦掉上面的血迹。露出伤口以后，Illya开始默不作声地给他包扎，Solo莫名叹了口气。Illya干完这一切后，松开他的手，重新把那封信塞到他手里，他打算抽身离开时。Solo转过身，按住他的肩膀，Illya立刻防备起来，但Solo把手一直放在那，耐心地看着他，直到所接触到的地方在他的碰触下放松下来为止。

自始至终，他们没有交谈过一句，但Solo有种感觉，他们已经说得够多的了。

“担心你的同伴？”Bethany的声音打断了他的思绪，“我想他会喜欢Shane的。”

“Shane。”Solo机械地重复道。

“我丈夫，”Bethany好笑地说，“你对这种事根本不像你装出来的那样在行，对吧？”

Solo挑起眉毛，正打算用行动回应一下这句话，但这时，他们的目的地到了。

***

Illya走下出租车，留下还在车里付给司机小费的同伴，走向Solo的车子。Solo和那名女士并没有在车内热吻，没有Illya想象中的那种景象，所以这让他有点惊讶，他停下脚步时，Solo替女士开了车门，而Illya也听见了身后响起的做丈夫的脚步声。

一行四人，他们上到了这对夫妇所住的酒店房间。在电梯里，拥吻就开始了，Illya不受控制地注意到Bethany的嘴唇在Solo的领口将会留下吻痕，另一位不遑多让，一条腿插入Illya的双腿中间把他的两腿分开，不紧不慢磨蹭着他的敏感处——不是Illya喜欢的方式——但并没有阻止他在猝不及防的情况下咬着牙呻吟。他一旦发出声音，Solo朝他投来讶异的视线，鬼使神差的作用下，Illya把Shane拉得更近，让他吻咬自己的喉结，他的腿主动分开，让另一个男人置身其中——Solo的目光足可以在他脸上烧出个洞来，Illya回以毫不避让的，挑衅的注视，结果就是Solo把那位女士搂得更紧，在她耳边说着情话，而她在他怀里咯咯笑着，与他贴得更近。

电梯门打开的时候Illya觉得酒精已经全部上了头，Solo先和他今晚的伴走出去的，而Illya的约会对象表现得像是要在电梯里上了他——Solo叫住他，在电梯外对他打了个响指。“嘿，伙计，”Solo对他说，“别这么性急。”Illya中断与对方的吻，谴责地望向这个打断他们的人。

Solo愠怒地与他对视，耸了耸肩，像在说“怎么？”，Illya迈出电梯，和Solo一起目送那对夫妻挽着彼此的胳膊走进了房间，转身招手，催促他们俩进来。她也喝醉了，Illya猜想。

Illya站在那没动，望着和平时不太一样的Solo。美国人的领扣扣子被扯开了两颗，领结早就不知道哪里去了。他那只受了伤的胳膊挂在胸前，给他的样子增添了滑稽的况味。然而，Illya想不起来自己这么认真地留心对方是什么时候了，Solo看起来前所未有地欠揍——带着他那一百万美元的微笑，和那露骨审视Illya全身的视线——但意外地具有吸引力。

在他打量Solo的同时，Solo也在看着他。

Illya的目光渐渐让Solo脸上的笑容消失。“别这么干。”Solo突然低声说。

Illya挑起一侧眉毛，朝Solo走近一步。“别怎么干？”他挑衅地说。

Solo耸耸肩，回头朝那位妻子看了一眼。“我肯定她会给我一个耳光的。”Solo说。

“我必须得说，”Illya暗自一笑，酒精让他的笑容有点晕乎乎的，“我不反对那样。”

Solo用一种全新目光打量着他，好笑地摇摇头。他抓住Illya的肩膀，两只手，好像要把他固定在自己世界中的某个位置。“留在这里，”Solo对Illya说，“别乱动，我去去就来。”

他走向那个走廊的那一头，Illya站在原地默默数着数字，盯着自己对面的墙壁。他对发生的一切有点困惑，甚至直到那扇房间门在Solo身后关上时也还没意识到发生了什么，直到他听到门后传来一句非常丰富多彩的骂人话，门重新打开，出现在走廊上的只有Solo一人。

Illya仍然茫然望着他的脸，直到看到他脸侧的掌印。“什么也别说。”Solo警告。

Illya只是意味深长地笑了笑。“告诉我她的名字，我该送她张圣诞卡片。”

Solo瞪了他一眼。

 

***

他们傻傻地坐在公园长椅上，望着车流。Illya说：“我只输过两盘棋，一盘输给我父亲，另一盘大概就是你。”

Solo转头研究他的脸。“谁说你输了？”

“那么，”Illya说，“你在说输掉的是你。”

Solo耸耸肩。“我也没输，”他突然认真得难以置信，“因为这不再是游戏。”

Illya僵在那，Solo凑过来吻他，他等待一刻，继而开始回吻。这一次，他觉得一切都对了。


End file.
